Sweets N Spices
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Beta-100TenMillion; Alejandro has to make a decision... but will it be too late as he watching in horror seeing Noah risk his life? Mpreg and Slash Warning!


**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Total Drama World Tour. Just _borrowed_ the characters.

**Co-author: 100TenMillion**

**Warning**: contains Slash(boyxboy) and it's Mpreg.

* * *

><p>TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR 3 3 3<p>

This is dedicated to 100TenMillion!3 Best Beta in the World!

"Noah!" Izzy exclaimed whilst running around the first class aisle. Had it not been for her, this night would have been a quiet one, an evening for some much needed rest for our tired competitors. Tonight, Izzy had been scurrying around the Jumbo Jet's air vents, seeing a great many unusual sights. Though a normal person would consider a giraffe in the cargo bay a most unusual sight, for Izzy it was the sight of Chef Hatchet reading a bridal magazine whilst leaving the jet on autopilot that was most noteworthy. Carrying something in her hand, she hurried towards where Noah had been resting. She shook him rather violently, hoping to wake him up. The small tan teen would've fallen off the luxurious seat if Alejandro hadn't had his arms wrapped him.

"Querido, is everything okay?" Inquired Alejandro, worried Noah had experienced the worst. He turns his gaze towards the redhead, and sighed in a mix of relief and exasperation.

"Look what I found! I was digging in Chris' personal kitchen and look what I found!" Izzy popped open the bag of Ryze brand potato chips, carelessly pouring them into her wide open mouth. "wun sumf?"

"I can't Izzy." Replied the bookworm somewhat sitting up as Alejandro still held him close. He felt queasy just watching Izzy's mouth full of orange looking potato chips.

"But Nooaahhh…. They're sooo gooooddd!" Izzy grabbed a fistful of chips and shoved them right up to Noah's face. She either did not notice, or paid no heed to the way his face convulsed in disgust to the chips.

"It is very nice of you to consider Noah… but I don't think he is fond of spicy food." Alejandro offered a smile to the intruding redhead. Raising a quizzical, eyebrow Izzy stopped in mid-crunch.

"But don't Mexicans love spicy stuff?"

Noah rolled his eyes at the comment. "Izzy, that's a stereotype…like how people say red heads are hot headed but you're cool as a cucumber."

"Mhmm…. Well imma just put them in the cupboard." a split second after turning to walk away she whispered to the couple "Imma make sure to hide these from Owen so if you want any just ask and I'll get them."

As she left Alejandro cupped the smaller teens 10 week pregnant bump. The lanky teen was beginning to have trouble covering the bulge after all this had marked the 1st trimester. "She's a good friend…even with her own quirky ways. She does know your with child, no?"

"Yeah, she knows… I guess she just doesn't know you're not supposed to eat spicy foods… and it's not in stone but I was never a fan of zesty food…." Kissing Noah's forehead Alejandro began to think and question.

Resting himself comfortably against the taller male, Noah asked "what's on your mind?"

A reassuring grip held Noah close as Alejandro spoke "I'm worried… you're so delicate and I don't want you to get hurt…I really want you to resign somehow…It is for the best… Your stress will increase, the challenges will get harder and more stressful… querido, I'm not risking your life, nor that of our child…"

Noah had formed an argument in his head and was ready to question every card that Alejandro laid on the table. He'd got up and sat on the Latino's lap with legs on both sides. Facing the male the bookworm started "I-I… I know…"

Letting the thoughts go, because for once he couldn't compete with a strong argument. "Alejandro… I came on this show to win. That cool million could really pay for my college tuition...I have six siblings, so I can forget about any help from my folks. And you know, these days scholarships are more competitive than ever…And now… I am going to have to raise a child… and even if I would be approaching my 3rd trimester-"

Sick of hearing the excuses Noah tried to come up with, he'd placed his hands on Noah's face and gently guided Noah to look into his eyes.

"Mi amor, I love you. You worry too much. I will not abandon you after the show… You carry my child and I will take care of you both… It's late, please get some rest…"

It's 2 in the morning. Alejandro knew it from the light gleam of his digital watch. The only thing distracting Alejandro from his worry for Noah's health was the sound of his lover's light and peaceful breathing as he slumbered.

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR

Alejandro watched helplessly as his lover faced off against Jack the Ripper. Until now, Alejandro could best be described as someone who was as cool and in control as a professional poker player playing against a guy who didn't know the difference between the Ace of Hearts and the Three of Diamonds. When Noah called him an eel slick in motor oil? Alejandro gleamed with pride at his lover's way with words. But now, Alejandro did not know what would happen. He closed his eyes...

He saw Noah on the floor, his body surrounded by a pool of blood. Chris walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Alejandro, but there was nothing we could do. We couldn't save the kid..."

Alejandro opened his eyes, just in time to see Owen lock up Jack the Ripper in that phone booth. Alejandro gave a sigh of relief, falling to his knees, his tears soaking up the carpet. He knew what needed to be done...

Alejandro opened his eyes, just in time to see Owen lock up Jack the Ripper in that phone booth. Alejandro gave a sigh of relief, falling to his knees, his tears being soaked up the carpet. He knew what needed to be done...

"Well, it was nice to see that some were more concerned." Alejandro gave himself a mental pat on the back. He truly thought he was a terrific author.

"Oh...you were watching everything? That's...awkward." Noah also gave himself a mental pat on the back. In his mind, he already had the acting ability to earn himself a Gemmy award. He and Alejandro had already agreed on how to act on camera, to avoid any unnecessary 'complications'.

"Ok, contestants!" Chris walked up towards Jack the Ripper, who had already been tied up. Next to him is a large duffel bag Team Amazon had carried with them. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for...time to announce the winner of today's challenge!"

Chris pointed towards Jack. "Team I Am Super Crazy Hot managed to defeat AND capture the legendary killer, Jack the Ripper!"

At this point, Chris remove's Jack's mask. Sierra gasps in horror. "Oh my God, it's Old Man Jenkins!"

"No, you dunderhead! It's Ezekiel! We caught him walking around the cargo hold!" Chris stamps his foot. "And if he hadn't gotten caught, he'd be allowed back into the show...but, since he got caught, it's bye bye home school!"

Chris threw Zeke off the plane, failing to notice the now somewhat zombified teen clinging onto a landing rudder.

"And Team Amazon managed to get..." Chris opened up the duffel bag, revealing Duncan. "Therefore, I hereby declare Team Amazon to be the winner!"

"Hey wait a minute! Our team's the one who caught Zeke! And that was the challenge!" Noah glared at Chris, but suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. The nausea caused by the anxiety of the situation. "Excuse me..."

Alejandro tried to not look worried. He didn't succeed. He bit his lip and sat down on a chair, his eyes closed as he focused on what he needed to do. His team lost, time to eliminate someone. A tough choice. If circumstances were different, justa bit, he'd have either Owen or Tyler eliminated, but...

Alejandro had followed Noah towards the bathroom. His eyes were darting back and forth, his heart racing a million miles per second. As soon as Noah had exited, Alejandro had signaled him to follow him somewhere. Little did they know that Duncan had seen them...

Alejandro had snuck off Noah to a more private place on the jet plane. "Noah? Look..."

"You're voting me off..." Noah sighed.

"Please understand, no es lo que quiero..."

"I told you about my plans...I told you about what I think of all this...so what the hell!" Noah glares furiously at the taller teen.

"If that was me, Noah. If that was me, carrying YOUR child, facing off el maldito Jack the Ripper, how would you react? And how would you sleep, knowing it was only gonna get peor?" Tears streamed down Alejandro's face, his eyes pleading to his lover to understand reason.

"So what now..." Noah sighed. "This...is it, isn't it? I'm done..."

"Forgive me..." Alejandro fell to his knees. His tears soak up the floor.

"Don't even, don't you even THINK about asking me to forgive you! Look at this, you get me pregnant, and now you voting me off this game? After all I told you? I was counting on winning this game...I didn't count on any of this! Alejandro... You better take responsibility for this...you better win, you hear me? You better win this game, and use the money to help me get to college, so I can get a job...so our kid can have a good life...don't you even DARE to disappoint me!" His face full of tears, his eyes full of hurt, his lips quivering, Noah stands as tall as he ever stood in his life.

"Noah, I love you. Perdoname, mi amor..." Alejandro slowly gets up. "For you...for our child...Dare lo mejor de mi..."

There was a silence between the two. Words are not needed. What they need to hear, their eyes speak as loudly as a thousand words would wish they could. They knew this would be the last time they would be together for a long time...the three of them.

As he fell through the sky, his parachute gently escorting him to the ground, Noah shed silent tears. It was going to get harder for him from here on out, and he will be alone for a good, long while...

* * *

><p>Thanks soo much for reading 3 please review 3 and Thanks again to 100TenMillion!<p> 


End file.
